It's your turn to cry DMHG
by FelixFelicisDM
Summary: -Rien ne changera. J'espère que tu en es consciente. Sa voix grave et dure venait de briser ce douloureux silence. -Je le sais, Draco. Elle se voulait ferme, malgré la peur qui croupissait au fond d'elle, car oui elle le savait. Ce soir, Hermione Granger allait mourir.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir, je suis nouvelle sur le site. J'aime énormément Harry Potter, et surtout Hermione G et Draco M. **

**Le Draco que j'imagine, dans mon esprit, n'est pas lâche, et il est très intelligent. Ce ne sera pas le Beau gosse de Poudlard, ni forcément un coureur de jupons. Et il ne sera pas amoureux d'Hermione au bout de deux chapitres. **

**Je vous présente donc le prologue de mon histoire, en espérant qu'il vous donne envie de la lire. Donnez moi vos avis, bon ou mauvais, afin que je puisse tout faire pour m'améliorer! J'essaie de faire attention à mes fautes, mais il se peut qu'une ou deux m'échappent. Les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent a JK Rowling. Seul l'histoire m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**FelixFelicisDM.**

**It's your turn to cry. **

_**Prologue**_

_Décembre 1998._

La neige recouvrait de son manteau les toitures des petites maisons de la ruelle. Sous les faibles lumières de la rue, on pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes se faisant face, telles, deux âmes abandonnées, une légère fumée s'échappant de leurs lèvres. Si l'on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait presque entendre, un passé lointain, qui jadis animait la rue adjacente. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste ces deux personnes, n'osant prononcer un mot. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le ciel plus noir que jamais, de belles étoiles gelées s'en échappait pour finir leurs vols sur le sol déjà bien glacé. Ses yeux recroisèrent alors ceux du jeune homme, qui durant sa contemplation , n'avait pas bougé.

Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Des choses qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis, le faire venir avec elle, partir loin, tourner le dos à toutes ces horreurs. Et pourtant, rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Elle repensa à toutes ces années, à toutes ces aventures qui l'ont mené jusqu'ici, devant lui. Qui l'ont aidé à devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle sera demain. Elle se revoyait alors, fouler les dalles du chemin de traverse, entrer dans la boutique du vieil Ollivander afin d'y trouver la baguette qui l'accompagnerait tout au long de sa vie. Découvrir un monde incroyable. Assouvir sa soif d'apprendre sans cesse. Elle revit des chevelures rousse et noir qui la fit, malgré elle, sourire.

Un sourire qui s'enfuit très vite. Rire et sourire n'était pas vraiment les actions qu'elle se permettait ces derniers mois.

-Rien ne changera. J'espère que tu en es consciente.

Sa voix grave et dure venait de briser ce douloureux silence.

-Je le sais, Draco.

Elle se voulait ferme, malgré la peur qui croupissait au fond d'elle, car oui elle le savait.

Ce soir, Hermione Granger allait mourir.

**Merci pour votre lecture. A très vite!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord merci pour vos rewiews, auxquelles je répondrai en dessous. **

**Je ferai en sorte de poster mes chapitres les lundi, car ce sont les jours où je suis en congés. **

**J'écris sous deux points de vue, celui d'Hermione et celui de Draco, mais en restant à la troisième personne. **

**Voilà donc le premier chapitre de mon histoire en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que le prologue! **

_**Réponses au rewiews:**_

_**Mia Jagger: ****Merci, j'espère sincèrement que ce premier chapitre va te plaire! **_

_**Dramionepower04: ****Oh merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu appréciera la suite!**_

_**POHD: ****Merci, malheureusement ce n'est pas dans ce premier chapitre que tu trouveras ta réponse :) Mais j'espère que tu vas apprécier quand même! **_

_**Maeli'claire: ****Merci! Bonne lecture alors!**_

_**JustanotherTime: ****Haha du coup tu me mets la pression! J'espère alors que tu ne seras pas déçue du chapitre! **_

**A très vite et Bonne lecture!**

_**Chapitre 1**_

**« C'est en regardant le ciel que j'ai compris que je n'étais rien; C'est en te regardant que j'ai compris que tu étais tout » **

_Décembre 1996, Poudlard._

_-Hermione-_

La tour d'astronomie. Quel endroit fabuleux. On peut y réfléchir sans être dérangé, la vue nous offre un spectacle magnifique - en particulier l'hiver- et surtout ce ne serait jamais ici que viendrai Ron et sa stupide Lavande.

Oui la tour d'astronomie était officiellement le refuge d'Hermione Granger.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était en effervescence aujourd'hui, la fête battait son plein, et pour cause, les lions avaient mis une belle rouste aux serpents lors du match de Quidditch cette après-midi.

Souhaitant s'échapper de l'énorme bazar qu'était devenue "cette fête", la jeune fille n'avait eu de cesse de trouver un lieu pour s'y réfugier. Elle aurait même accepté le placard à balais, si celui-ci n'avait pas été occupé par un couple. Et pas n'importe lequel. Lavande et Ron.

Ravalant ses larmes, elle avait reprit son chemin et s'était dirigée d'elle même vers la tour d'astronomie.

Voilà comment Hermione s'était retrouvée accoudé sur la rambarde de la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Pathétique. Les temps en ce moment étaient durs. Et elle ? Que faisait-elle? Elle pleurait pour un idiot qui n'était pas capable de voir l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter depuis deux longues années.

La lune était magnifique ce soir et faisait étinceler les milliers de flocons recouvrant le parc du château.

-Je t'en prie Granger, surtout ne saute pas !

Cette phrase était très ironique, et ne pouvait sortir de la bouche que d'une seule personne dans ce château.

- Mais oui Malefoy, comme si ça ne te ferai pas sauter de joie, de me voir étaler par terre.

Un rire sarcastique et sonore retentit aussitôt, et le jeune homme osa s'approcher un peu plus.

-Bien sur que si, mais vu que j'en serai témoin, j'aurai alors ta mort d'impure sur la conscience. Et ça tout de suite ça m'enchante beaucoup moins!

Hermione ne préféra par répondre, ne souhaitant pas débuter une nouvelle guerre entre eux. Elle était trop malheureuse pour qu'il l'enfonce encore plus dans la noirceur. Le silence s'imposa de nouveau et l'on entendait plus que quelques conversations provenant des couloirs lointains, ainsi que les lamentations des tableaux. La jeune brune reprit alors sa contemplation très ennuyeuse du paysage, espérant très fort que Draco s'en irait sans chercher plus de problèmes.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas la chance de son coté dernièrement, et elle put allégrement voir le jeune homme s'accouder à son tour à la rambarde.

Un ange passa, puis un deuxième lorsque Hermione se décida à partir. Proche des escaliers, le serpent lui dédia une dernière phrase.

-Tu sais Grangie, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer pour Weasmoche. Il a juste éviter l'invasion de mômes roux, je sais tout, et pauvres, sur Terre. Tu devrais peut-être même le remercier.

Hermione retint de nouveaux ses pleurs au fond d'elle, tandis que le jeune homme, lui, s'autorisa un rire léger. Comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait pas d'importance. Que ce n'était pas blessant pour celui qui les entends.

La lionne reprit sa route et descendit lentement le long escalier en colimaçon de la tour. Ce Draco Malefoy était un être cruel, remplit de colère et d'animosité. Elle avait même l'impression depuis la rentrée que toutes onces d'humanité qui - aussi minces étaient-elles- avait pu l'habiter, s'était évaporées dans la nature.

Telle une âme vagabonde Hermione errait dans les couloirs sans plus aucun but. Elle ne savait pas où aller, sans avoir à croiser un Ron transit d'amour pour une idiote, ou bien un Malefoy voleur d'emplacement idéal.

Et pourtant la fatigue vint vite s'emparer d'elle et elle dut donc se résoudre à retourner à sa salle commune pour aller se coucher.

_-Draco-_

-Tu sais Grangie, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer pour Weasmoche. Il a juste éviter l'invasion de mômes roux, je sais tout, et pauvres, sur Terre. Tu devrais peut-être même le remercier.

En disant cette phrase assassine, Draco n'avait pas quitté des yeux la fenêtre de l'une des tour qu'on pouvait apercevoir d'ici. Il y voyait Weasley et Brown entrain de se bécoter, et en avait déduit, que Granger n'était pas venue ici pour contempler la vue.

Quelle idiote celle-la. Il y avait des choses tellement plus importantes, tellement plus grave en ce moment. Alors comment pouvait-elle perdre aussi inutilement son temps avec l'amour. Sentiment tout aussi idiot qu'elle d'ailleurs.

Lui avait une véritable mission à accomplir. Une mission difficile qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'accomplir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Chaque jour que Merlin faisait, le jeune blond s'évertuait à

trouver une solution. Il devait réussir. Sans ça, sa famille était en danger.

Son père n'étant déjà plus dans les grâce du Seigneur des Ténébres, tout reposait sur ses jeunes épaules d'étudiant.

Il entendit alors les pas de la jeune fille dans les escaliers, sûrement blessée par ses paroles. Peu importe. Il n'aimait pas cette fille, non seulement car c'était une fille de moldu, mais, et surtout, parce qu'elle pensait tout savoir de la vie.

Et sur ce fait elle se trompait allégrement. On ne savait rien de la vie tant que l'on avait pas vu ses côtés les plus sombres.

Et lui Draco Malefoy, les avaient non seulement vu, mais aussi vécu.

Il scruta alors le ciel, et murmura alors:

-Plus rien ne sera comme avant.

D'un pas nonchalant, les poings au fond de ses poches, Draco prit le chemin de sa salle commune. En route il croisa Pansy, sortant de la bibliothèque.

-Tu tombes bien Drac'. J'ai les recherches que tu m'avais demandé. Vas-tu me dire à quoi elles vont te servir maintenant?

Le serpent attrapa la liasse de parchemins que lui tendait son amie, et les parcourra rapidement.

-Plus tard Pansy, promis. Pour le moment il vaut mieux rentrer. C'est les préfets de Gryff' qui font les rondes ce soir, et ils s'y donneraient à cœur joie pour nous retirer des points.

Les deux amis reprirent leur chemin, et disparurent très vite dans les sombres couloirs.

**« ****Un **_**amour impossible**_** qui devient possible, c'est tout un monde qui s'écroule. » François Brunet **

**Merci pour votre lecture, à lundi prochain ! :)**


End file.
